


Oracle

by efrondeur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy to Dark, M/M, Mild Gore, Psychic Abilities, Soulmate AU, Team KAQI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mere existence of James and Qrow threatens the integrity of "the plan," a watch-dog and his master will do everything necessary to keep it intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oracle

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewrote this first chapter because there wasn't much I could do with it to continue on, original chapter is [here]()

He sat in a dark room. A singular, dull light hung in the center. 

“What did you see?” she asked. Her voice was slow, calm, but demanding. She stood on the other side of the room, half hidden in the shadows. He couldn’t see her eyes, but he felt her unwavering glare. His jet black wings twitched behind him as he looked to the floor.

He sighed, preparing himself. “Two auras. One cobalt, one scarlet.” His brain already started to throb. He bent his head down and his left iris turned white, matching the other one, while he hung his head down in concentration. He was re-immersing himself in his vision.

He usually never felt pain like this when recalling his visions. However, this was his first vision of this scale. He had had “important” visions before, but this one was different. When it came to him it crashed into him like a freight train, and when it was over, he laid comatose in his bed for almost a week. He had only woken up late that morning.

“Show me,” she commanded. Without question, he furrowed his brow and pushed his vision outside of his body. The dust that coated the floor rose up, separating into blue and crimson.

The dust that created the two auras reached out towards each other; when they met, they swirled together in a powerful gust of wind. He hands gripped the sides of the chair, knuckles white.

His voice deepened to an inhuman level. “If both live in harmony, the plan shall wither and die.” The two auras separated from each other. Both took the shape of men, the red holding a scythe, cobalt a pair of pistols. A black and white aura appeared out of the dust, forming into a man and woman respectively. The men attacked. The scythe swung towards the white aura, cutting it in half. The pistols shot dozens of holes into the black aura as it crowded over the pieces of white. 

“If one should fall, the plan shall wither and die.” The black and white auras reassembled. The crimson aura fell and faded away. The blue aura gathered a large force of different colors, leading them towards the black and white auras. The army gathered, and bombarded them with different colored flecks of dust until the two shattered into pieces. The cobalt aura collapsed as grief overcame it, aura disappearing. 

Red and blue, black and white assembled yet again as the others disappeared. This time the cobalt aura fell, but a green took it’s place. Green formed into a woman. Red and green fought against the other two auras. Crimson fell along with black. Green planted an axe into the middle of white. White disappeared. Green remained, then faded.

“If both fall, others shall take their place, and the plan shall wither and die.” Cobalt and crimson fell, but a lighter blue and the previous green rose in their place. The light blue formed into a man and had short blades curved into a crescent. Green kicked it’s right leg high in the air and twisted its body mid air. An axe spun out of the rotating figure, but missed both white and black. Meanwhile light blue snuck around and its hooked blade separated the head of black from its body. White turned. Green put an axe into the junction of neck and shoulder. Black and white faded. Sky blue and green stood victorious.

The dust slowly settled back onto the floor of the room as the vision ended. His head pulsed with pain. The sound of his own breath was deafening. His hands still gripped the chair as the pain slowly alleviated. He slowly opened his eyes, left eye black again, but quickly closed them again as the light had somehow become more harsh. 

As the pain in his mind reduced to a dull throb, he reopened his eyes and dared to look at her. Her back was turned to him, one hand a claw on the wall, the other a fist clenched tightly at her side. Her body stood stiff, head slightly turned to her left.

She was still for one infinitely long moment. He sat with bated breath. Red dust swirled up around her and ignited as she screamed in a fit of rage. She slammed her fist into the wall, shaking the whole fortress.

“Who are they?” she growled, turning her head more towards him.

“I don’t know, but if I ever see them I will,” he answered quickly, voice trembling slightly. One wrong word and she would to lash out.

“You better,” she hissed. “You are not to come back here until you find them.” Her tone left no room for argument. Her clawed hand scraped down the wall, a horrible screeching sound coming from it.

“And what do I do then?” he asked, voice small. He shrunk

She quickly turned and glared at him, red eyes glowing. Her hands were open, palm face up; she was preparing to use her powers. He shrunk into his chair. “You bring one to me,” a dark grin that bared her sharp teeth broke out across her face, “ _ alive _ .”

“And the other?” He knew the moment he opened his mouth that he shouldn’t have. She took a step towards him, her gaze deadly, and raised her right hand. Red dust surrounded him. His heart raced in his chest. He gripped the arms of the chair and swallowed  _ hard _ , preparing for the flames to engulf him.

They didn’t come. He opened his eyes. She was inches from his face, red eyes glowing brighter than they ever had before.

“You leave the other alive! Let him look, let him try, let him  _ crumble _ ,” she snarled. He couldn’t look away from her deathly gaze. “Bring him to me!” she ordered, her voice shaking the ground. She kept the dust floating around him, as if daring him to question her again. 

He pushed his chair back and bolted out of the room.

He sprinted through the corridors, navigating the labyrinth of her fortress. As barreled through the doors leading outside of her domain, he heard the cries of two men. Their screams were that of pure agony. Salem found her 

He stopped running and took shaky breaths, relief washing over him. Now he just needed to make sure that she didn’t become any more enraged.  _ Impossible. _ Last time she was like this she nearly set her fortress on fire.

Once he caught his breath, he started running again. He opened his wings, letting them catch the air, and in one large swoop, lifted himself from the ground. 

He set out towards the kingdom of Mistral to start his search. Each day he left her waiting for him was a day she would become angrier. The angrier she was, the longer she would torture him.

He needed to find those men  _ yesterday _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love.
> 
> BTS and extras for this fic are [here](http://qrowisbae.tumblr.com/search/kaqi)
> 
> In case you're wondering why I said "its" when referring to the male/female auras, it's because the vision is made out of dust and isn't showing actual people + it's just how it made sense in my head.


End file.
